30 Years' History
by Bored2TehExtreme
Summary: Three teenagers are so thrilled when they finally get a Pokemon, they leave on their journey right away. However, their adventure has some completely unexpected turnouts. Rated T for brief adult situations later on.
1. Chapter 1

Ben Gold:

"Benjamin Gold!" My name echoed all throughout the room in silence and the remaining sound residue of people stomping their feet to a "drum-roll". Professor Maple, the new professor of New Bark Town, had just pulled my name out of a hat for a drawing. As soon as I heard my name, my face beamed brighter than a Charizard's tail flame.

My name is Benjamin Gold. I have the usual brown, short hair and deep green eyes. Nothing special about my looks. It's always been my dream to become a Pokemon Trainer, and I can't believe that that dream is about to come true! I never thought it would happen, since I've waited too long to get a Pokemon at the age of ten. Now I'm fifteen, and I finally get a Pokemon! My entire life has been changed five seconds ago in the form of two words. Now I'll be just like Ethan, the famous Champion who put Johto on the map!

Oh yeah. I live in a region named Johto, in a city called New Bark Town. Ever since Ethan's prime thirty years ago, everything has changed. Each Gym Leader has stepped down from their position (Bugsy and Jasmine got married! Who knew?). Professor Elm has grown old and passed in those thirty years. His granddaughter is now the professor, named Professor Maple. The route to and from Cherrygrove has been altered, since the only available school for Cherrygrove and New Bark is Cherrygrove High School.

I was at a "pity party" for people who are not Trainers, but they wanted to be. It was in Cherrygrove High School. My chances of winning were slim, since there were over five hundred people there, but I won! Boom!

"Colton Silver!" Professor Maple, the host of the party, called out after she pulled the next name from the hat.

Wonderful. My rival gets a Pokemon too. It's as if this were entirely rehearsed or something. Colton Silver is nothing but a bully. We've hated each other since second grade, and nothing has changed. I wanted to punch something when I saw Colton praising himself along with all his other ape-like friends. What a jerk.

"Sadie Crystal!" Professor Maple shouted once she drew the last name.

I looked around for her. I've heard the name around the school before, but I don't really know who she is. My eyes fell upon what I believed to be Sadie. She was beaming brighter than my beam (which is saying something). Her brown eyes sparkled as her smile extended. Her hair was white. Not an old ladies' white, but her hair reached down to her waist in the most radiant style ever.

She was beautiful, but I wasn't interested. I already have a girlfriend, whose name is Diana. She used to grow up in New Bark Town with me, until Chuck (the former Gym Leader of Cianwood City), called her up, acknowledged her skill with Pokemon, and asked her if she'd fill his position as Gym Leader so he could retire. That was about three years ago. She left New Bark Town with a kiss and told me that she'll come back for me eventually.

"No, Diana," I thought, smiling. "I'll come over for you."

"If the winners will come with me, I will give them their Pokemon!" Professor Maple shouted as she motioned us over. This was it. My biggest dream was coming true.

Colton Silver:

"WHAT?" I thought so hard it could've made my brain explode. Ben gets the Pokemon? There are so many reasons why I should get it instead of him! He keeps saying he's always wanted a Pokemon, but I wanted it more than him! I wanted to become a Pokemon Trainer my whole life, but my parents forbid me, since they think Pokemon will change me for the worse.

"Colton Silver!" my name called throughout the room. My thoughts instantly turned from bad thoughts about Ben and my parents to me and my new Pokemon. I was thrilled! Ever since I was born, I begged and begged my parents to get me a Pokemon. Now I finally get one, no thanks to them!

I was very excited! Summer vacation was coming up, and it would be the perfect time to go on a Pokemon journey and become a great trainer! I'll show my parents I'm capable of having Pokemon! Even if I have to run away, nothing will stop me from becoming a great trainer!

The last name called, which got me curious. Who was Sadie Crystal? I've heard the name once, but took no account into it. I looked around and beheld a white-haired girl around the same age as me. Perfect! Perhaps she could travel along with me! She was beautiful, which would make the world perfect if she fell in love with me.

"If the winners will come with me, I will give them their Pokemon!" Professor Maple shouted as she motioned us over. This was it. My biggest dream was coming true.

Sadie Crystal:

The first two names were called, and I had no hope of winning anymore. It's not like I did before, since it was a one in five hundred chance, but it doesn't hurt to be hopeful. Benjamin Gold? Colton Silver? Who were they? Oh, I hate moving all the time. I just barely moved here with my horrible Aunt Gertrude. I've always wanted a Pokemon, but I didn't dare ask her. I was too scared that she might shout at me, or beat me. She's done it before, and she'll do it again.

I live with my Aunt Gertrude because my parents were both killed by being jumped by a group of thieves who stole their money and Pokemon. This happened when I was nine. My life has never been the same since. My parents were always planning on getting me a Pokemon when I turned ten. Since they died, I had to stay with Aunt Gertrude, who thinks of her big fat head as the center of the universe.

Sorry, I probably shouldn't speak like that. I only act up like that when I start to become real angry. Aunt Gertrude is the absolute worst guardian ever. I just wanted to get a Pokemon and leave her as fast as I can. Since she thinks it's a pain to take care of me, I'll be doing us both a favor.

My name reached my ears and I could've sworn that my heart melted into a pool of gratitude and luck. I...I get a Pokemon! I get to leave Aunt Gertrude! I can...avenge my parents...I needed to find the group of thieves that killed my parents and have my Pokemon kill them.

...Oops. I'm talking like that again...

"If the winners will come with me, I will give them their Pokemon!" Professor Maple shouted as she motioned us over. This was it. My biggest dream was coming true.


	2. BG  Receiving Pokemon

Ben Gold:

Sadie, Colton, and I followed Professor Maple into a back room behind the stage. The room was small, with only enough room for a small table and the four of us. Maple switched the light on, which was brighter than we all expected. On the table were three Pokeballs. One of these Pokeballs was for me! I started to get super excited at my future with Pokemon!

"First of all," Professor Maple started, "I need to know why you guys came to this party and why you want a Pokemon. Don't worry, you'll still get one. Ben, you first."

I didn't expect to say why I wanted to have a Pokemon. I stumbled around in my mind for the right words, since I didn't want another way to embarrass myself in front of people, especially Colton, since he would tell everyone he's ever met. "Well," I said. "I want a Pokemon because I didn't get one when I was ten years old, and I haven't gotten one since. Champion Ethan has inspired me to want to be a Pokemon Trainer." My stomach turned. One way or another, Colton would turn that into something stupid and tell all my friends what I said. I was surprised when he said nothing though.

"I see," Professor Maple said. "I remember telling a young Ethan that I wanted to become just like the last professor named Professor Elm. Anyways, Colton, you're next."

"I've always wanted a Pokemon," Colton said. "My parents didn't get me one because they think that it will change me for the worse, but I'll prove to them that it won't happen. I want a Pokemon to feel involved. It seems like everyone has a Pokemon these days except for us. I want to train them and to battle them. Without a Pokemon, the only friends I have are the same like me…except for Ben."

"Good," I muttered. Colton glared at me.

"Behind the wave, huh?" Professor Maple said. "I see. What about you, Sadie? Why do you want a Pokemon?"

She blushed when her name was spoken. Just by that involuntary action, I could already tell that she was the shy type. She quietly said, "I want a Pokemon because my parents were going to get me one, but they were killed by a group of thugs. My Aunt Gertrude looks over me now, and it seems like my house is a totalitarianism government. I always have to work all day with only tiny rations of food given to me. I moved here just a week ago and it's the first time I've been to a school. It's fantastic!"

"So your Aunt Gertrude won't get you a Pokemon?" Professor Maple asked.

"No. She won't get me one because she's scared that I might use it against her. To tell you the truth, I think that we're both scared of each other. When I get my Pokemon today, I'm going to run away in search for the group of thieves that killed my parents…and I'm going to kill them back." She blushed even harder. "Sorry…"

That impressed me, but also struck up a question. How could someone so fragile and shy do something so…so…vengeful?

"Revenge?" Professor Maple asked. I could tell that Sadie's story was more intriguing than Colton's story and my story combined. "Do you remember what the murderers looked like?"

"Every single one," Sadie said. "The police gave me some mug shots of the murderers after my parents were killed. Apparently, they had a record before they killed them. I remember that one man had a scar on his chin…and another man had an eyepatch and a birthmark on his forehead that looked like the number six. …I can't remember the last man though. I figured if I find one, I'd find the rest."

"That's very brave of you, Sadie," Professor Maple smiled. Sadie blushed once more. "Well, now that I know your stories, you each get to choose your Pokemon now. Whoever gets to go first is based on their story."

"Instant win for Sadie," I thought to myself. Now I wished I thought of a better story.

"Sadie, you first," Professor Maple said. Yep. Sadie's first. "The three Pokemon in the Pokeballs are Cyndaquil, the Fire Pokemon, Totodile, the Water Pokemon, and Chikorita, the Grass Pokemon."

Sadie looked at the table and said, "Grass? …I do think the best part of this world is the plants that grow. I'll choose Chikorita."

Professor Maple reached for the farthest Pokeball on the table and gave it to Sadie, who beamed at the red and white sphere. She pressed the middle button, which made the ball grow quickly. She tossed the Pokeball and a small, green creature appeared which excitedly shouted, "Chika!"

Sadie bent down and started petting the Chikorita, which stared up at her with the soft, red eyes. "I'm your trainer now!" Sadie smiled. Chikorita smiled back.

"Colton, you're next," Professor Maple smiled.

Colton nudged me out of the way quite harshly in order to get a good view of the two remaining Pokeballs. I couldn't blame him though. The room was quite small. He thought out loud, "If I want to impress people, I shouldn't do it with a Totodile, since they bite everything they see. Cyndaquil, however, isn't impressive until he evolves…I'll take Cyndaquil!"

Professor Maple handed him the Pokeball nearest to her and gave it to Colton, who cracked it open. Standing there was a small, echidna-like creature with a blue back and four red spots on it. The red spots startled us all when flames erupted out of it as Cyndaquil yelled, "Quiiiiiiil!" The Pokemon smiled up at Colton, its new trainer. I felt bad that it has Colton as a trainer.

"That leaves Totodile for you, Ben," Professor Maple smiled as she handed me the last Pokeball.

I excitedly opened the Pokeball, which released a tiny blue crocodile, which its jaws wide open. He stared at me with his mouth open, which I hoped meant that he was smiling. After a few seconds of staring, Totodile shouted, "DILE!" and leapt right onto me, knocking me down. Colton stifled a deep laugh as if to say that I did something stupid. Sadie gasped and held her hands to her mouth as Professor Maple just smiled.

"He likes you, Ben!" Professor Maple said.

"I'm glad!" I said as I stood back up, letting Totodile hug my leg. "I almost thought that he wanted to kill me for a second there!"

Professor Maple chuckled. She said, "You are now Pokemon Trainers! These are your first Pokemon! You will be their companion as they will be to you. You will experience some tough times, but you'll also have some great times! Would you three like to take the Pokemon Gym challenge?"

"Absolutely!" I answered, already knowing what it is without explanation.

"If I beat gyms…" Colton said. "It will impress people. Yeah, I'll do it!" Was this guy's life goal just to impress people?

"What's the Pokemon Gym challenge?" Sadie asked.

Professor Maple explained the Pokemon Gym challenge, where a trainer goes around to different cities and beats eight different gym leaders. Once that happens, they'll be able to go to the Indigo Plateau to the Pokemon League and take on the Elite Four.

"…I…Well…" she stammered for a while. She looked at her Chikorita again, then looked back up with a confident look. "Yes, I'll take the challenge."

"Good, good!" Professor Maple smiled. "Tomorrow morning at 8:00. Meet me at my lab in New Bark Town. I'll give you your Trainer Cards, PokeDexes, and a small set of Pokeballs. Until then, you can go pack. It's usually best to have a backpack or duffel bag to carry around instead of an entire suitcase, so plan on that. Ben, I know you can make it. Can you two make it, Colton and Sadie?"

"It might take some serious persuading," Colton said. "But I think once I show my parents my new Pokemon, they'll have to let me go."

"Aunt Gertrude thinks it's a pain to care for me all the time. If I run away, I'll be doing us both a favor," Sadie said. "I'll be there."

"Perfect!" Professor Maple said. "Remember. New Bark Town at 8:00 A.M. My lab is the biggest building there! Until then, so long!"

Once we walked out, we were surprised to find that the party was completely empty. I guess the drawing was all they stayed for. It seemed awkward to just leave, but we all did anyways. Tomorrow is when my adventure starts!


	3. CS  Home

Colton Silver:

It's not that I mind arguing with my parents. It's the outcome that bothers me. Our little fights almost always end in little deals that seem unfair, but it's the only way to get what I want. Example? I want to hang out with friends, but I need to clean up a room where a tornado hit. I argue with my parents and they make a deal where I have to be back by 8:30 P.M., where it's 6:00 at that time. So not fair.

This time, it WAS the arguing that bothered me. When it's on a topic that could change my whole life, like the Pokemon-related one coming up, my parents would be sure to make sure that I won't get what I want. Period.

My hand trembled as I reached for the front doorknob of my house. I told them I was going to a school "activity" as a favor to a friend. They had no idea that it was a party. When I tell them that I got a Pokemon, I'll have to tell them everything. That was the only downside to getting my Pokemon.

I summoned up my courage and walked into my house. As usual, my parents sat on their favorite chairs inside the living room, reading until their eyes hurt.

"That took longer than I thought," my mom said as she checked her watch. "How come?"

"Um…" I stammered. Should I make up a believable lie, or tell the honest truth? In situations like these, I usually lie, so I decided to do that. "Yeah, one of the things we needed for the activity was ruined, so I had to go to the store and pick up another one." This wasn't good. I NEEDED to tell them.

"What's that in your pocket?" my dad asked. Bingo. Argument begins.

"It's a Pokeball…" I said. "I…won it."

"Colton…" my dad warned. "We TOLD you not to get involved into this whole Pokemon business. Remember your cousin?"

"Yes, his hand was bitten off by a Gyarados," Colton said. "You told me that a million times! And I told you a million times that it was a WILD Gyarados. C'mon guys! For whatever reason you're discouraging Pokemon for…just STOP IT!"

"Don't use that kind of tone on us, young man!" my mother scolded. "We're not letting you get a Pokemon because we want you safe, we want you here, and we don't want you to turn into a Pokemon psychopath!"

"Look, I didn't MEAN to win it!" I lied. If I didn't mean to win it, I wouldn't have entered my name into the drawing.

"Intended or not," my father said, "We are NOT letting you leave on a Pokemon Journey. Even if we have to chain you up, it's not going to happen!"

Its times like these that would make me want to talk to Ben instead of my parents, which is saying a lot. "Look," I said. "You keep saying that Pokemon would turn me into a horrible person. I have a friend who I have known since I was seven who would always hate…everyone. Ever since he got a Pokemon, he turned into an optimist. Please. Just give me a chance."

My parents looked at each other, sighed, then turned back to me. My mother said, "…Fine…BUT we expect you to call everyday and tell us what you're up to. If it seems like your turning into a bad person, we'll pick you right up and give you the longest lecture you've ever heard, it will make your head spin!"

"THANK YOU!" I shouted. On my "top ten" list of best arguments I've won, this would make #1, due to its outcome. "Thank you! You don't know how much this means to me!"

"Now you'd better pack," my father said. "You have a long road ahead of you."


	4. SC Running Away

Sadie Crystal:

Around 10:00 at night, I figured my Aunt Gertrude would be drunk and passed out, as usual on every other night. She wouldn't have even bothered to wonder where I was, since she'd care more for her alcohol instead of me. That's the reason I left for the party. Aunt Gertrude couldn't find one of those bottles of crap, so she started going nuts. The air smelled too much like alcohol, my aunt was trying to hurt me because she thought I stole her alcohol, and I didn't have any friends. I thought it was high time to get out of the house.

As Aunt Gertrude looked around in the unpacked moving boxes for some alcohol, I slipped out the door and went for a walk, where I found the non-Trainer party at my new school. Due to me being socially awkward and shy, I was hesitant, but it beat living in that drunken tub of a house.

*Sigh*…I'm talking like that again. Those thugs who killed my parents got my so hungry for revenge, it got me talking like that too. I need to stop…

Anyways, after running away and getting my first Pokemon, it was time to go in, pack up, and sneak back out without Aunt Gertrude noticing. If she's passed out, great. If she's only asleep, not as great. If she's wide awake, I'm dead.

I walked into my house, gagging at the unwelcoming stench of too much alcohol. I never cared for that stuff and I never will. I kept my Chikorita in her Pokeball to spare her nose.

As I quietly snuck up the creaky stairs, I noticed a note across the hallway on the table with Aunt Gertrude's large, messy signature on the bottom, which EVERYONE could see a mile away. I walked over and read it:

"Sadie: Gone to the bar. Stay just where you are, because I need to talk to you when I get back. –Gertrude"

Stay here? Not a chance. This was a perfect opportunity and I was going to take it. I ran upstairs, where the putrid smell wasn't as strong. I sent out my Chikorita, who also gagged at the smell.

"Chikorita, do you know Sweet Scent?" I asked. With a satisfying "Chik!", Chikorita held her leaf straight up, which created a smell that pleased my nostrils. It was a mix between a rainy day and something…indescribable. It was the best smell ever.

As I packed a duffel bag with a few belongings of mine (Chikorita helping me), I stumbled across a picture of me and my parents right before they died. Staring at it, tears came to my eyes. Chikorita placed her leaf on my hand sympathetically. It's amazing how fast Pokemon learn about their trainers. I wiped my eyes with my right hand and smiled at Chikorita. She was my very first friend, and she understands what I've been through already. I put the picture into my bag, to remind me what my quest is, and who it's for.

I finished packing. All that was in my duffel bag were a few days' worth of clothes, some food, my toiletries, and other knick-knacks I wanted to take with me. Most of the duffel bag was still available for more things that I'll encounter on my journey, like new Pokemon I could catch.

I didn't think it was fair just to send out my Chikorita to get rid of the smell and help me with my packing, just to return her to the Pokeball afterwards, so I kept her out. I liked having her out, really. There's a really lonely presence without her. We walked down the stairs, ready to go out the door into the real world and out of Aunt Gertrude's abode forever. However, I glanced out of the door window and saw her stumbling across the yard, ready to come in.

Quickly picking Chikorita up in my arms, I dashed across the hall, planning to go out of the back door. As soon as I turned the corner, the door opened and Gertrude yelled, "SADIE! WHERE ARE YOU?" The door slammed shut. I peeked out of the corner at my aunt, who was outraged, holding an empty bottle of whisky in her hand. She threw the bottle down, which shattered loudly. Chikorita jumped, startled at my aunt's outrageous behavior.

Luckily, my aunt had enough booze in her to make her pass out immediately in drunkenness. Quietly, Chikorita and I dashed out the back door, making our way to freedom. Our adventures have begun.


	5. BG  Call to Diana

Ben Gold:

My parents were absolutely ecstatic when they found out that I won a Pokemon. I'm not sure if it was because I finally achieved my dream of having one, because I'm moving on with my life, or because they just want me gone (I'm pretty sure it's not that last one). I showed Totodile to them, which entertained them for a half an hour by playing (a.k.a. shredding with teeth) with little Pokemon toys. My dad sent out his Pachirisu, which ran outside with Totodile into the backyard, giving me some time to talk to my parents.

"So will you be going on a journey?" My mom asked as she sat down beside my dad on a loveseat.

"Absolutely!" I excitedly replied.

"Wonderful!" My dad said. "Going on these adventures really helps a Trainer learn and move on with their life. See, your mom and I went on a Pokemon journey together. That's how we met!"

"Hey, that reminds me," I said. "Diana doesn't know yet! I need to call her!" I hurriedly walked out of the room for a bit of privacy as I pulled my cell phone out of my pocket. Dialing Diana's number, I wondered if she would be awake at 10:00 at night.

After three or four rings, Diana picked up her phone and said, "Hello. You've got Leader Diana."

"Diana! This is Ben!" I replied loudly into the phone. "First of all, how are you doing?"

"Ben?" she asked. "Ben Gold? As in 'My Big Boyfriend Ben'? You're still alive?"

I rolled my eyes at the silly name and the silly question. "Yeah, sorry I haven't called you in a while. Things with school…homework…blah…Anyways, how is your Gym Leader jig?"

"Pretty good," she answered. "The Pokemon League just changed the Gym Leader and Elite Four dress codes. My outfit's been changed…again. Now I'm wearing a blue, strapless, mini-skirt dress. I look really cute in it, but it gets really cold with all the ice around me."

My stomach grew wings just thinking about it. I haven't seen her in years, which must mean she's gotten WAY more beautiful. I imagined myself walking into the gym, icy mist covering the floor. In front of me was Diana in her dress she described. Seeing this could just make me melt.

"Anything interesting happened in New Bark Town since the three years I've been gone?" Diana asked.

"Well…I got a Pokemon!" I said.

"Shut up! You didn't!" She gasped. "Oh my gosh, Ben! This is amazing! What Pokemon is it? How did you get it?"

I explained everything to her, from the contest to the adventure. I also explained Sadie's story, which really impressed me, and I didn't forget to leave out that Colton Silver gets one too.

"Colton? If I remember, that guy wasn't very nice to you," Diana said. "I'll remember to go extra-hard on him when he battles me…if he's taking the League Challenge. You're taking it, right? If you are, you get to visit me! I'll have something, um, special planned for us."

"Special?"

"Let's just say that I have a queen-sized bed," she giggled over the phone.

That made me blush harder than ever. I had no idea how to respond to that. I did want to…y'know, so I just said, "Yeah, sounds good!" That made me hope that Diana doesn't think I'm ugly when I come see her.

We exchanged goodbyes and we hung up after a long talk about recent events. In the other room, I could hear my older sister, Natalia, arguing with my parents.

"I don't get it!" Natalia screamed as I entered the room. "I'm older! Why can't Ben give me the Pokemon!"

Natalia was my rebellious older sister. Three words would perfectly describe her: Goth. Punk. Intolerant. I couldn't stand her almost as much as Colton, but I still loved her like a sister, nonetheless. Her black hair with red streaks almost reflected her mood right now. Dark, with streaks of anger.

"Ben won it. If you wanted to win one, you should've gone with him to the party," my dad said.

Natalia growled and stormed out the door like she always did when she got angry. All she would do is pace the block a few times and then return home.

I decided to start packing. Once I did, however, I instantly fell asleep, my head buried into my opened backpack.

The next morning, my mom woke me up with a worried look on her face. "Ben, have you seen Natalia? She hasn't come back yet…"

"No," I answered. "I fell asleep as soon as I got up here and opened my backpack."

"Oh, ok," she answered. "Well, when you go to Professor Maple's, keep an eye out for her, ok?"

"Yep," I answered as I started packing. My Pokeball with Totodile inside was neatly placed on my desk by dad, who knew I was asleep so he returned Totodile and set it on there. I put the ball into my pocket and finished what I needed to.

As soon as my packing was done, I bid my parents farewell and set out into the world.


	6. CS  Getting Pokedexes

Colton Silver:

We all arrived at Professor Maple's lab at 8:00 in the morning, just like she said. I came in, tossing my Pokeball to myself, ready to take what I need to train hard and become a strong trainer. I was the first one to get there, where moments later, I noticed Ben outside the window, looking around as if he were searching for a friend. He came in, Pokeball in hand, and greeted Professor Maple. Sadie came in last. Her Chikorita was running along with her. Twigs and sticks were entangled in her white hair.

"Sorry about my appearance," she said, blushing. "My Chikorita insisted that I slept in a tree."

I didn't bother asking, since her Chikorita was right there. I didn't want to anger the Pokemon of a really cute girl. Ben, however, didn't hesitate to ask. "How come?" he said. This is one of the reasons I didn't like Ben. He was kind of inconsiderate.

"She figured that I'd be attacked by wild Pokemon if I slept on the ground," Sadie answered, pulling out twigs from her hair.

Professor Maple pulled out three red phone-like devices from her lab coat pockets. "These are Pokedexes." We each took one. "They will record every different species of Pokemon you encounter, giving useful information about them. I would like you guys to record as many Pokemon as you can find and then bring the Pokedex back to me. I'm studying how many Pokemon can evolve and how many can't."

We all scanned our Pokemon with a touch of the screen on the Pokedex, which explained it in a few words. Professor Maple dug into her other pockets and brought out three little cards.

"These are your Trainer Cards," Maple said, handing them to us. "I took the liberty of getting your school photos for your picture. These cards will make people recognize you as a Trainer. You will be able to challenge Gyms, take a rest in a PokeCenter, or buy some certain items from shops. If you didn't have a Trainer Card, then that would not be great at all, so if you by chance lose yours, just call me up and I'll make another one for you."

Maple walked to a counter and picked up a set of Pokeballs. "You also get a complimentary set of Pokeballs! Five for each of you! When you meet a wild Pokemon, just throw the empty Pokeball at it to catch it. It does have a chance of not working, so you'll have to weaken it first!"

"This is so nice of you!" Sadie smiled. "You paid all this money for all this stuff just because you decided to host a drawing for Pokemon!"

"I figured that if my biggest dream were to be granted for only 2000 watts, then that's a pretty good price," Maple said, smiling back. "You guys won't fail me, right?"

We all answered no as quickly as we could.

"Good! It seems like you're all set! You can leave as soon as you'd like!" Maple said.

"Before we leave New Bark Town," Ben said, "I believe that Colton and I have a grudge to be settled. This will be our first Pokemon battle!"

I finally agreed with him once as I grabbed my Pokeball and headed outside. The last thing I heard was Sadie saying, "This can't end well…"


	7. SC First Battle Watched

Sadie Crystal:

Professor Maple, Chikorita, and I stepped outside, already witnessing Ben and Colton doing their grudge-ending battle stare-down. This is another reason why I hate moving around to different cities so much. You don't know who anyone is, who they're friends with, who they hate, and how to get along with them. I had no idea who was in the wrong during their rivalry. Was it Ben or Colton?

Ben made the first move. With a flick of his arm and a shout of, "Alright, Totodile!" he threw his Pokeball in front of him, releasing the small, blue, hyper Pokemon.

"Go, Cyndaquil! Don't let me down!" Colton shouted as he opened up his Pokeball, which released Cyndaquil, all ready to battle as if he knew what was going on. Cyndaquil's back-burners were turned off, yet quickly turned on in a frightening manner with a sharp "Quiiiiil!"

With a quick command, Totodile made the first move. He rushed over and quickly swung his arm across Cyndaquil, creating a nasty-looking scratch. Cyndaquil moved next. He dived right into Totodile, knocking him down. Quickly turning over, Cyndaquil ignited his back-burners again, trapping Totodile between the ground and a hot flame.

"Very creative move, Colton," Professor Maple said. "Keep in mind though that Fire doesn't do much to Water."

Totodile kicked Cyndaquil off of him after having enough of the flames from its back. Stiff from the burns, Totodile released a barrage of scratches onto Cyndaquil. I looked down at my Chikorita, who stared at the battle, obviously frightened. I picked her up and held her in my arms, thinking, "I don't want this cruel fighting to be part of Chikorita's future…"

The two Pokemon continued to fight each other, ignoring their injuries. Cyndaquil bit Totodile, who I could tell was infuriated that a Cyndaquil would have the nerve to steal the move that a Totodile is best at: Bite. Totodile returned the attack, but much more fierce than Cyndaquil's little nibble. Cyndaquil tackled Totodile again.

I could tell their Pokemon were weakened already. Totodile clawed at Cyndaquil, who jumped up again for another tackle. In a split second, I noticed that both the Pokemon were on the ground, obviously done with the battle.

"Tie," Maple simply announced. "By the way your Pokemon battled, I can tell what kind of nature they have. Ben, your Totodile has an over-anxious nature, which means he must win at all costs. Don't get me wrong, though, it's a fine nature, but try to teach him that winning isn't everything. On the good side, any friend of yours is a friend of his. He will greet any friend with the same way he greeted you, full of joy and enthusiasm."

"What about Cyndaquil?" Colton asked.

"Your Cyndaquil is the exact opposite of Totodile, Colton," Maple said. "While Totodile takes the battle too seriously, Cyndaquil takes it too lightly. He tries his own moves sometimes, which may result in a better move than the one you commanded, or a failed attempt. Like Totodile, it's not ALL bad, but just try to teach him a little while. He'll grow used to it. And Sadie…"

I turned towards Maple, wondering what she'll say about Chikorita.

"Even though I haven't seen your Chikorita battle, well, let's just say that I have been with that particular Chikorita for a bit. She didn't like me much. I could tell she was waiting for a Trainer like you. One who would take her around everywhere. She loves exploring, seeing the sights, and finding new experiences. Yes, a bit protective, as you could tell by the way she had you sleep in a tree, but that's not bad at all."

I smiled, brushing a few more leaves from my hair that I missed last time I ran through my white, radiant hair.

Obviously wanting to change the subject, Colton said, "This doesn't change anything, Ben. It was a tie. Neither of us won or lost. Let's wait until we prepare a little bit more, and then we'll see who's superior."

Ben let out a sarcastic breath of air and rolled his eyes, as if to critique Colton's choice of words with "superior". Colton turned and took Route 29 to Cherrygrove. He took the non-grass shortcut, knowing that his first priority was a Pokemon Center.

Five minutes passed and Ben followed.

"Professor Maple," I said, relieved that the two boys were gone. "I just barely moved here. Do you know why Ben and Colton hate each other so much? It kind of bothers me."

"I'm not sure either," Maple said, staring into the route. "Bonds between human and human are a lot like bonds between human and Pokemon. One simple misunderstanding can mess up a relationship between acquaintances or friends. I know that you and Chikorita have a strong bond already, but make sure that the bond never dies."

I looked at Chikorita, who glanced up at me with a "That-will-never-happen" look. I smiled, thanked Professor Maple, and walked into the grassy part of Route 29, thus beginning my adventure.


	8. BG  Unpleasant News

Ben Gold

It's not that I mind losing as a rookie trainer, but getting a tie with the person I hate the most? That would really irk you until you did something about it. I really wanted to battle Colton again, just to show him that luck was on his side, but like he said: I gotta prepare. I need to catch more Pokemon, get some items, and get stronger.

After healing my Pokemon (which seemed a little confusing the very first time), I walked out in front of Route 30. I have never been past Cherrygrove until now. Mixed voices entered my head. Some said "Go for it!", a few more said, "Buy a few things before you go", and the rest said, "Don't go. You'll never become the Champion." I didn't know which voice to obey, but buying a few things seemed like the best idea.

I stepped into the Pokemart, surprised at the gust of cool air that greeted me as the door slid open. There were multiple shelves, all lined with various items that would aid a Trainer and his Pokemon on a quest. Some shelves had battle items and recoveries and the rest had food and toiletries, most priced very low. On one side of the shop was a pharmacy, supposedly since this was the only official pharmacy in Cherrygrove, and the other side had the cashier. Above the cashier's desk was a TV, which was now showing the news.

I walked over to the cashier's desk, who smiled at me with a warming grin and asked, "Hello! How can I help you?"

"Hi, I'm a rookie trainer," I stated. "I'm going to go into Route 30 today and I'm wondering what kind of medicines I need to endure my way through."

"I would suggest some Potions and a few Antidotes," the cashier said. "If you're planning on catching anything there, you'd want to buy some Pokeballs too. Is this your first time shopping at a Pokemart?"

"Yeah, it is," I answered her.

"There are certain types of Trainers that can get discounts off of some items from our shops," she said. "If your Trainer Card is red or orange, you get a discount."

I didn't even know that color mattered. I pulled my Trainer Card out of my pocket, relieved to see the bright red shine. "It's red," I smiled.

"For you, everything is 25% off, since you certain Trainers are the ones who keep us in business."

"What kind of Trainers are those?" I asked.

"The red card Trainers are ones who are taking the Gym Challenge and constantly need to buy things for their Pokemon. The orange card Trainers work in the government and supply us with our budget."

I was about to say something until my ears picked up another thing. The news channel above the cashier stand mentioned, "After shoplifting from the Cherrygrove Pokemart, Natalia Gold has been kidnapped. We are not sure who or what did it, but we're certain it's not for personal reasons." The news kept going about what to do if one found her as I looked up at the TV, jaw wide open.

"Do you know that girl?" the cashier asked me.

"She's…my sister," I answered. I couldn't believe my sister would shoplift the very store I was in and then get kidnapped. Knowing my sister, she'd let nothing stand in her way from getting what she wanted. Nobody could kidnap her if she wanted to be kidnapped. "My sister's been kidnapped."

I felt bad for the cashier. This probably scared her, as it did to me. She looked at me with wide eyes. "I'm very sorry. I hope you find her."

"Me too," I answered. "What did she steal from this shop?"

"I think it was a set of Pokeballs," she answered.

THAT'S what Natalia was doing last night. She went to Cherrygrove, stole a few Pokeballs, tried catching a Pokemon, and might've been caught from behind by the person who kidnapped her.

"I read about it in the newspaper this morning," the cashier said. "She must've caught a Pokemon with it, because a witness said that she tried fighting back with a Spinarak."

"Did the witness say what the kidnapper look like?" I asked.

"They said that they couldn't see, because he was wearing all black. What they did notice, however, was a small badge on his jacket that had the letter "S" on it."

Wonderful. Not only do I have no idea who has that badge, but my sister could be being raped this instant, or held for ransom. I realized that the Gym Challenge is not my top priority right now. It was finding my sister.

I bought a few Potions and Antidotes and made my way to Route 30, where I seriously hoped I would find Natalia.


	9. CS  Ledyba

Colton Silver:

Bing-badda-boom! Got rid of Ben, just like that! …For a few days at least. I don't really care who wins this rivalry battle, but all I want is for Ben to just vanish or something. I admit it, I've been a jerk to him sometimes, but for him to go all out on revenge is just not cool. We have been rivals since second grade, ever since he told me that throwing sand at people was against the rules. I was in a bad mood that day, so I countered him with a retort and he's never forgotten that.

After I healed at the Cherrygrove Pokemon Center, I was sure to call my parents so they would know that I'm still alive. The call was quite short, surprisingly. It was like my parents had somewhere to be.

I ran out into Route 30, breathing a breath of fresh air. I had been out onto Route 30 once when I was eleven, but I got attacked by a swarm of Weedles and had to be retrieved by the Pokemon Control Unit (that was another reason why my parents were reluctant). Nothing like that was going to happen to me this time.

It was still early morning, which means that some Pokemon were still either asleep or just barely waking up, which is a bonus for me since everyone and everything is dazed after they wake up. As I walked into some tall grass, I wondered to myself what type of Pokemon I should catch here.

"No, not Weedle," I muttered to myself. "Too common. Same with Caterpie." My talking was interrupted when I was knocked in the back of the head with something and knocked down. Quickly getting up, I turned around to see who had hit me, and then noticed a small ladybug-like Pokemon on the ground, rubbing its head as if it had bumped it.

Quickly bringing out my Pokedex, I scanned the Pokemon:

"Ledyba: The Five Star Pokemon. When they are alone, they are very timid and frightened, but when they are in groups, they feel very safe."

I closed the Pokedex, no more needing an explanation. Glancing over the tall grass on my tip-toes, I didn't see any more Ledyba flying around. The Ledyba that crashed into me must have been separated from its group.

"Ledy…" the Ledyba sighed. As it stopped rubbing its head, it stopped moving all together. It slowly looked up at me, obviously scared that a giant human might eat it or something. It opened its wings and flew away…

…Right until a Rattata bounced up and bit one of its arms, taking the whole Pokemon down from flight.

"Whoa!" I yelled. "Cyndaquil!" Quickly opening the Pokeball, Cyndaquil popped out. "Use a Tackle on that Rattata!"

The unsuspecting Rattata, too preoccupied with the Ledyba, was instantly knocked out after a direct, critical hit from Cyndaquil.

"Fastest battle ever," I commented. I looked down at the Ledyba, who seemed a bit injured, since it was rolling around on its back, groaning in pain. It looked over at Cyndaquil, who looked back at it with the cheerful expression it always has. The Ledyba looked up at me. I held up one of my empty Pokeballs, as if asking it if it wanted to be caught.

The Ledyba's eyes sparkled. If it could talk, it would probably say, "You just saved my life! Of course I want to go with you!" Instead, it came out as, "Ledyba! Ba! Ledyba!" However, since Ledyba was injured as well, this is how it REALLY came out: "L-l-led….ba…."

I smiled and threw the Pokeball at it. As the Pokeball shook around, containing the grateful Ledyba, I thought to myself, "That's kind of cheating. That Rattata weakened it, not me. I should be thanking that thing."

A few stars flew out from the Pokeball as it sealed shut, sealing the Ledyba inside. I smiled again, picking up the Pokeball. It was my second Pokemon! Cyndaquil looked up at me, smiling too, because obviously he wasn't my only Pokemon anymore. He gets a friend to play with!

I tossed the Pokeball to myself, feeling a bit proud as I rushed to the Pokecenter, ready to heal the Ledyba.

"Hm…" Nurse Joy hummed as I showed her the Ledyba I just caught. "Not good. One of its arms has been broken. Thanks to you, though, it could've gotten worse."

I bent over to Cyndaquil, "Hear that, Cyndaquil? You saved a Pokemon's life! You're a hero!" Cyndaquil jittered with excitement.

"It's a female. Quiet nature…very shy," Nurse Joy said as I stood upright again. She was wrapping a bandage around Ledyba's arm, which squirmed a bit, but got used to the feeling. "By the looks of it, it has been banished from its group for some reason. When a Ledyba gets banished from the group, their chances of survival are very slim. You did a brave thing, rescuing her."

The description of the Ledyba reminded me of Sadie. Quiet nature and very shy. She didn't even talk at all throughout my battle with Ben. I wondered what she was doing right now. Perhaps she was fighting the people who killed her parents already. I glanced out the window and coincidentally noticed her standing outside the Pokecenter. She was mostly obscured by her white hair, but I could tell she was holding her Chikorita.

I returned Cyndaquil to his Pokeball. "Is it alright if I return Ledyba to her Pokeball?" I asked Nurse Joy. She approved, and I did so. I rushed outside, ready to ask her if she needed any help to find those guys who killed her parents.


	10. SC  Protection Offer

Sadie Crystal:

"Wait, hang on…" I said after Colton asked his ridiculous question to me. We were outside the Cherrygrove Pokemon Center. I had my Chikorita in my arms, protecting her from what may be an oncoming battle. "You want to HELP me find the people who killed my parents?" I never expected ANYONE here to be nice to me, let alone Colton, who's been rude to Ben.

"Yeah," Colton replied. "I just want to help you because I caught a Ledyba that would've died without my help. The Ledyba seemed a lot like you…and I don't want you to die. That would be bad!"

"CHIKA!" Chikorita shouted, obviously scared at the image of my death.

"So you want to help me because you're scared that I might die?" I asked. I didn't know whether to feel grateful that he's looking out for me, or offended that he thinks I'm not strong enough to live. Perhaps what I felt now was a mixture of both. "Why do you think that I might die?"

"Because," Colton said. "There are so many wild Pokemon and lots of Trainers. Also, if the men who killed your parents are capable of murder, they're not going to be easy to beat. If you tried beating all three of them by yourself, you're toast as well. My-"

Colton was interrupted by a sound. A sound that I wished I would never hear again in my life. "SADIE!" It was my Aunt Gertrude. She stormed right to me, which seemed like more of a waddle, due to her weight. "Get back home THIS INSTANT!"

Chikorita jumped out of my arms before I could stop her. Taking a fighting position, my Pokemon was ready for her first battle.

Aunt Gertrude looked down at the little green Pokemon and snickered. "You seriously think that little thing is going to beat mine?" With her size, everything is 'that little thing'. Also, what did she mean by 'mine'? "Go, Quagsire!" she yelled.

That big sneak! She had a Pokemon all along and she didn't even tell me! That selfish, conniving…" I started thinking words I never would have said on my life. This was the angriest I've been in my entire life.

"Quagsire, drench the poor excuse for a Pokemon with Water Gun!" Aunt Gertrude screamed. Her blue Pokemon shot a thin beam of water out of its mouth, which hit Chikorita, who didn't budge at all.

"Chikorita! Vine whip!" I yelled. One of Chikorita's neck vines grew out and slapped the Quagsire across the eye. That hurt it a lot, but it was still able to battle. Quagsire was commanded to slam into Chikorita, which returned the painful attack. Chikorita got up slowly, almost to the point of fainting. She used Vine Whip one last time, finishing the Quagsire off.

"Why you little…" Aunt Gertrude muttered as she rolled up her sleeve to hit me. Before she did, though, Chikorita pinned her down with a bunch of her neck vines.

"Chikori!" my Pokemon shouted angrily.

"Fine!" Aunt Gertrude spat. "Go ahead! See if I care! You're no niece of mine anymore. If something happens to you, I have entirely nothing to do with it!"

"You had a Pokemon all along?" I yelled at my former-aunt. "Everything you told me about 'Pokemon being dangerous' is a lie! You weren't concerned for my protection! You just wanted to keep me locked inside so I don't go out and embarrass you somehow!"

"That's kinda selfish…" Colton said from behind.

I expected Aunt Gertrude to go completely insane on me and beat me, but instead, she fought her way out of Chikorita's vines and walked off without a word.

"Wow!" Colton exclaimed. "That was pretty cool! I wouldn't be able to stand up to my aunt like that!"

"That's because your aunt is not a drunken slob," I responded. Feeling myself blush from embarrassment, I turned to him. "S-sorry. I need to stop talking like that. Whenever I think about the people who killed my parents or my Aunt Gertrude, I just get…bitter."

"Talking about bitter," Colton said, changing the subject for me, "You have enough money for food, right?"

"Just a small little bit," I said. I dug around my pack to show him. "This is all the money I collected from doing favors for my neighbors while my aunt was out getting drunk."

I showed him the money, which I could tell that he thought was sad. "Uh…well…" he stammered. "Here, let me give you a bit more…"

"Hang on," I said. "It seems like traveling together is the best way to go, because we're both beginners. Since we may be doing that, shouldn't we share our money?"

"So you accept my offer?" Colton asked.

"One condition," I said. "You treat Ben nicer. As far as I can see, whatever happened between you two must've just been a big misunderstanding. If you can forgive each other and move on, everything will be alright."

"So what do you want me to do?"

"Next time you see him, apologize," I answered. "Just say 'sorry for all I've done, will you forgive me?' Easy as that."

"Ehh," Colton said. "That…well…it may be really hard to say…but I suppose that I can try my best…"

"…Alright," I replied. "Let me heal my Pokemon and let's get out onto Route 30!"


	11. BG  Hoothoot

Ben Gold:

I knew calling out Natalia's name wasn't going to help, but I did it anyways just to feel better. Someone "high-profile" enough to have a badge with the letter "S" on it should be good at what they do, what I thought was kidnapping and hiding people. …Or was it just a Gym Badge? What did "S" stand for? Slowpoke? Sentret? Stupid? The more I thought about it, the more I just wanted Natalia to pop out of nowhere and tell me to forget about it.

I was navigating myself through Route 30. Wait. Rephrase: I was wandering helplessly lost through Route 30. There were thick trees lined on both sides of me that made me think that this place would become a forest if there was room for one more tree. Luckily, no wild Pokemon were jumping out at me, due to the fact that I was yelling loud enough for them to run away.

It was up until I saw a small house in the distance when one wild Pokemon had enough. I ran towards the house, but stopped by an angry Hoothoot who looked like it had just been woken up. Its foot was stretched out as far as it can, ready to take off and attack if I yelled one more time.

"Heh…Sorry…" I said, trying to make the Hoothoot fly away. "Oh! I almost forgot!" I said to the Hoothoot, who didn't budge, but was now putting on a confused look.

I got out my Pokedex, which scanned Hoothoot and said: "Hoothoot: The Owl Pokemon. With an extremely sharp sense of time, this Pokemon can easily replace alarm clocks and metronomes."

"Not bad!" I smiled. "Go, Totodile!" I released Totodile, who put on his game face and was ready to fight. "Start out with Bite!"

Totodile charged and put his jaws around the slow-escaping Hoothoot, which tripped and fell face down in a pile of leaves. The Hoothoot regained himself and tackled Totodile, making him stumble backwards.

Throughout the short brawl, I readied one of my Pokeballs and threw it once Hoothoot was done attacking Totodile. It shook once…twice…and broke out. I told Totodile to scratch Hoothoot, who did so and got another tackle in return. I threw another Pokeball, which caught it this time.

"Sweet!" I said to Totodile. "We caught Hoothoot!"

Totodile put on a face that was a mixture of a smirk and relief. He perked up and pointed at the house with a questioned, "Dile?"

"No, Totodile," I answered. "It's rude to knock on people's doors and ask them for stuff. The only time I'd do that if it were a real emergency."

Before we could leave though, we heard a door open and a voice yell, "Young man! Was that a Pokedex you had there?"

I turned around and found the owner of the house standing in front of it. He looked at least seventy or eighty. He wore a plaid suit coat with a black top hat and a cane at his side. This guy totally screamed "Gentleman". "Yeah, it is," I answered back.

"…And you have a Totodile?" he asked, leaning against his cane in wonder.

"Yes, sir."

The old man paused for a moment. He stared right at me, even though he just questioned about my Totodile. "Young man, why don't you come in? I have a few things for you on your Pokemon journey."

"…Or they could just ask us to come in and take their stuff…" I quietly said to Totodile as we made our way to the house. "Even though that is still rude. But hey, if they offer, then it's not bad to say yes."

I walked into the house, which wasn't very big. The kitchen was small, the living room was tiny, and the bathrooms were petite. Strangely, the biggest room there was the study, which the old man guided me to. There was a large desk on the right with papers strewn all over it. On the farthest wall was a showcase full of various and rare Pokemon-made items. The rest of the room had nothing.

"By the way, my name is Mr. Pokemon," the old man introduced. "I invited you in here to ask you what your motive for your Pokemon journey is. Surely it can't ALL be filling out the Pokedex. That just seems boring. Did your parents do it and you just wanted to take after them?"

"That's a little bit of my motive," I answered. "There are two other things. The Gym Leader in Cianwood City is my girlfriend, and I'm going on this journey to see her again. The other reason is because my sister has been kidnapped and I need to find her."

"Oh dear," Mr. Pokemon said. "You remind me of this boy I met thirty years ago. He didn't have the same motives you did, but you still remind me of him. His name was Ethan. Now, do you know who kidnapped your sister?"

My ears perked up. "I don't know, but they had a badge that had the letter 'S' on it."

"Hm," Mr. Pokemon hummed. "There are two different organizations that have the 'S' badge. Sit down, and I'll tell you about it. Ethan is part of this too, if you're interested."

I sat down, ready to listen to what he had to say.


End file.
